AKB0048: The 80th Generation
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: It all started during the 80th Generation. Four girls from Solastar, One from Saharastar, Two from Sebustar and Four from Tundrastar. Follow the girls' journey as they aim to spread their love. But, a new threat arrives... and tries to kill them.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

After the end of the new Senbatsu Election, the former captain of AKB0048 has announced herself that she would graduate from the group a month after the Elections.

Shinonome Kanata.

It's been almost ten years since she has succeeded the name of Takahashi Minami. And her fellow seventy-fifth generation understudy, Kishida Mimori or Shinoda Mariko the 7th has stepped down the position almost five years ago and is ready to join her.

A new captain has been selected, as recommended by her- the 10th successor of Monoka Nanashimi- Tsubame Natsumi the youngest captain of AKB0048 and was a former understudy from the 79th Generation.

Meanwhile, the current Kashiwagi Yuki- Wanbuchi Megumi- has announced herself that she too would graduate despite the fact that she has only been a successor in AKB for only four years. Her fellow 76th Generation Understudies, plus former Sae Miyazawa the 10th, has decided to as well, step down.

Eventually all remaining members or successor of AKB0048 has graduated, notable former member- Kanzaki Suzuko- of the 77th Generation, has decided to join the administrators and graduate from the name of Minami Minegashi. Sono Chieri- formerly Ooshima Yuuko the 10th and the Center Nova of her Generation, and Motomiya Nagisa- formerly known as Atsuko Maeda the 14th, has both decided that they would graduate but remain in AKB0048 as the new trainers or choreographers.

Currently, all members of the 75th to the 77th Generation, successors and understudies have already graduated in the matter of two decades. The entire 78th and 79th Generation members have succeeded.

So right now, the new captain of AKB0048- Monoka Nanashimi the 10th or Nana-chan and the current Center Nova- Hanamura Hibiki or has decided that despite their current large number of successors they announced that the Auditions for the 80th Generation due to lack of understudies.

In the planet of Solastar, Fuyuki Hatsune, a fan of Atsuko Maeda, hears this news and goes on to tell her friends.

The time of the 80th Generation... begins.

**Author's Note: The 10th successor of Monoka Nanashimi- Tsubame Natsumi belongs to Animeluver59. As well as the 78th and 79th Generation OCs in this fic!**


	2. Chapter 1: Four Girls From Solastar

**-Chapter 1: Four Girls From Solastar-**

In the planet of Solastar, where all residents are AKB0048 fans, there's barely an anti-entertainment sighting anywhere.

Four friends, Fuyuki Hatsune, Saori Kohana, Koutestu Saki and Orimura Ranko, aim and aspire to become AKB0048 idols one day. Currently, they are talking about who they want to succeed at lunch in school.

"You know, someday, I wanna be like Kitahara Rie!" Saki announced confidently. Koutestu Saki, your average thirteen year old AKB0048 fan. She has long pink wavy hair- knee length, bright purple-pink eyes and near tan skin. As you can see, she is a very big fan of Kitihara Rie, from the original to the current successor.

"Yeah, I know you can do it Saki-chan! Maybe someday... I'll be like Yokoyama Yui." Orimura Ranko stated. There was a pause, "Oh who am I kidding? I can never succeed someone like her!" Now here's Orimura Ranko, she's fourteen years old. She has short bright green hair into a wavy bob cut with straight bangs kept with a bright yellow hairband. Her eyes are dark green and she wears rectangular glasses. As you can see here... she's not quite positive.

"Someday... I wanna be in AKB0048! I wanna be like Acchan!" Fuyuki Hatsune announced. Fuyuki was popular at school, most people would consider her being in AKB0048 and heck- maybe even succeed in Acchan. She was even the top member in their school's dance club. She has a short brown spikey bob cut which she prefers to have a big yellow ribbon behind it due to the fact that her mother favors Takamina over the rest. She frequently wears alchemy-like outfits and black boots. Her skin is peachy and she has bright blue eyes.

"Oh please!" a snarky voice said in the background, "You think _**you **_can succeed Acchan? You must be dreaming if you can!". It was Hamuko. One of the meanest girls yet biggest AKB0048 fan in Solastar. She's a teacher's pet, a flirt and an enemy (to the girls). The boys were disgusted by her, even though they think she was sort of pretty.

"Everybody knows _**I **_will succeed Acchan, heck, you four won't even pass the first round of the auditions!" Hamuko taunted.

Saki's nerve broke, she stood up and walked towards Hamuko. She lowered her face to hers and her eyes look menacing, "You're making it sound like that _**you're **_**actually **_**talented**_! Don't make me laugh!"

"Whoa! Hold on Saki-chan!" Hatsune interrupted before things could get messy. "Just remember, Idols don't deal with physical violence and besides! You might not even get a kirara! Plus, you could get suspended!"

Saki's eye twitched, "You're lucky Hamuko. Or you may not even have a single bone left to audition!"

"Guys! Guys!" Hatsune pulled Saki back as Kohana walked towards them, leaving Ranko alone with their lunch and staring at them. "Let's not be rash! There aren't any auditions for the 80th Generation yet! And here were are, fighting about it now!"

"Tch." Hamuko sneered. Her eyes widened when she saw her homeroom teacher watching, "We'll settle this at the auditions. _**If **_you can make it pass the first round!" She flipped her hair towards their faces and left, at the corner of her eye, she noticed that her homeroom teacher frowning at her then smiled at the three girls and left.

Hamuko clenched her fist. She was eating and sitting all alone at her own table. "I'll show them...". She glared intensely at the four smiling and laughing girls.

Meanwhile, in Akibastar, Nagisa, Chieri and Suzuko are all dressed up in robes and a golden crown-like on their head. The three arrived at the temple of S-Quadruple.

"S-Quadruple..." Suzuko mumbled as she walked closer towards the deep voice. Two small but bright lights appear, barely lightning the darkness. Suzuko had always wanted to see Sensei-Sensei/S-Quadruple. Though she never imagined becoming a priestess at the temple, especially with Nagisa and Chieri.

Nagisa walked closer towards him, "Sensei-Sensei..." she mutters. She never would've thought that there was the S-Quadruple that none of the members was supposed to talk about was the producer and composer of AKB0048, and yet... they've only heard words... nobody has ever seen him.

**"Au- Au- Au- Au- Auditions..." **a deep dark voice said from Sensei-Sensei. Nagisa, Chieri and Suzuko's heads all shot up.

**"Auditions... Auditions... Auditions..."**

**"S- Solastar... Four... Saharastar... One... Sebustar... Two... Tundrastar... Four... Auditions... Auditions... Auditions... Solastar... Four... Saharastar... One... Sebustar... Two... Tundrastar... Four..."**

It went on and on as Sensei-Sensei kept on repeating the same words over and over again.

**"...Four... F- F- F- A- A- A- A- A- Acchan..." **His eye glimmered and Nagisa took a step back when Sensei-Sensei said the name of who she succeeded. **"Acchan... Acchan... Acchan... Center Nova... Center Nova..." **Chieri's head shot up. _Center Nova? There hasn't been one since me and Nagisa..._

"Sensei-Sensei... what are these words you speak?" Suzuko said, raising her hands up into the air.

**"Acchan... Center Nova... Heavy... Rotation... Auditions... Understudies..." **Those were Sensei-Sensei's last words before the bright eyes from the darkness disappeared. They were only a few words yet it seemed so clear to Chieri. Nagisa and Suzuko noticed this and looked at Chieri.

"Chieri?" Nagisa whispered. Suzuko and Nagisa walked closer to Chieri.

"Nagisa. Suzuko. Inform the other members." Chieri turned around and started to walk away, "You heard Sensei-Sensei..."

"We're setting up the auditions for the 80th Generation Understudies..."

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, short. Surprising to see Nagisa and Chieri as priestess right? Ha! Anyway, you guys all know what Sensei-Sensei mean. And the girls from Tundrastar are canon. I repeat, all four girls from Tundrastar are canon!**


End file.
